reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Kangaroo
A heavy duty VTOL transport built in Sweden before the First Eurasian Conflict '''by Global Econox Aviation for military and civilian service, the specialist GEA-67 Kangaroo is a futuristic built aircraft that competes with the retro built '''Do-31 Crimson/'UH-86 Roamer' VTOL built in France, Germany and in America. Currently, the GEA-67 Kangaroo is being used by the following factions, which serves as a primary infantry and vehicle transporter: * Eurasian Commonwealth - Operated by Eurasia's Security forces to transport vehicles and even freight across the battlefield replacing the Commando Helicopters, even whilst still active. * Robot Empire - Several versions were reported stolen from civilian operators, most of these were escorted by stolen planes and helicopters used by robots after they were taken. Eurasian Commonwealth "Anything on the radio?" - Kangaroo Operator - Designed in 2014 as a concept, produced in 2016 for civilian services and military forces for use in airlines and military transport roles, the GEA-67 Kangaroo is a large and heavy VTOL based transport which can transport big battalions of soldiers into battle or transport 5 vehicles in its cargo hold. Mostly being a large and heavy than the Crimson VTOL, the Kangaroo is considered by many executives of Global Econox Aviation of Sweden as the newest type of VTOL Aircraft being a spiritual successor to verticle take-off and landing technology and an evolution into newest transport aircraft in the catagory. Development Unveiled at the 2014 Eurasian Aircraft Expo, the GEA-67 Kangaroo Transport was Eurasia's first heavy VTOL based aircraft which was first built and tested as the XAP-67 VTOL Prototype during early of development, during tests on weight balance, aircraft control and technology limits which caused verious setbacks for GEA of Sweden in several stages. In 2016, the first two flight efficiant prototypes were built, whilst three non-flight capable units even the 2014 built prototype were also constructed for checkups and to show around. Whilst the grounded prototypes were shown off at Aircraft Expos in 2015 and 2016 prior to the First Eurasian Conflict, flight capable versions of the VTOL Prototype were also shown at these shows. The GEA-67 Kangaroo during its prototype status was capable of several purposes in heavy cargo lifting like automobile ferries and even transporting people by the air, during the aircraft expos these demonstrations of the Kangaroo VTOL's capabilities were being shown in flight and on the ground at the shows after 2014. Civilian Variant "The future of air travel, now available for you today" - Kangaroo Airliner sales line - To be added... Service First orders of the aircraft were first confirmed by airlines and several factions in Eurasia, the first countries to order the GEA-67 Kangaroo and delivered in 2016 were Turkey, Bulgeria and Monaco. But however deliveries states for South Korea, Japan and other countries were delayed or canceled due to the First Eurasian Conflict being a problem for GEA and Sweden to go into lockdown. Use during the First Eurasian Conflict To be added... Eurasian Commonwealth Use See 'Second Eurasian Conflict'' To be added... Stolen Variant "Landing Zone in sight" - Stolen Kangaroo Operator - To be added... Gallery File:Boss Kangaroo.png|An unarmed Kangaroo transport used by the Robot Empire Other VTOLs by GEA Aviation There are currently two types of other VTOL Aircraft designed and developed by '''Global Econox Aviation, their current best seller is the popular Boxer, coming in civilian and military configuration. *''GEA-45 "Boxer" Battle VTOL (Boxer) - ''The standard attack gunship used by the Commonwealth. The Boxer is armed with a set of Lasers and a Machine Gun which can be used to chop up enemy vehicles, tear up enemy aircraft and slice infantry without a problem when ordered to attack. *''GEA-95 "Autumn" Heavy VTOL (Autumn) - ''Next Generation Battle Aircraft with a set of Lasers, Anti-Tank Rockets and Anti-Aircraft Rockets. The Autumn VTOL is a powerful prototype battlefield aircraft vehicle which is one the best units the Commonwealth can utilise on the battlefield when at war with terrorist forces, the upgraded Lasers can take on infantry and vehicles at the same time with Rockets to assist with Aircraft and Vehicles. Behind the Scenes * The Kangaroo is based off the USA's CH-47 Chinook and the GDI Ox Transport from Tiberium Wars and it is part of the VTOL aircraft family in Reign of Conflagration. * It will serve as both infantry and vehicle transport for the Eurasian Commonwealth. * Design for the VTOL to either be based off the Dropship from Tiberian Sun or the Ox from Tiberium Wars is currently unknown. :* There was a version that was known as the Starlifter in the Alpha Build of Generals for the USA that was possibly replaced by the Chinook and the Hercules in the final game, the beta aircraft has been restored for the Kangaroo in Reign of Conflagration and will be available for the ECSN. :* Possibilities for a design based on the GDI Dropship from Tiberian Sun or Ox from Tiberium Wars will be decided soon, it will also be known as a next generation or previous generation of the Kangaroo that will be used by the Robot Empire as part of the lore. Category:Units Category:Units of the Eurasian Commonwealth Category:Units of the Boss General Category:Aircrafts